1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage bag holders and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible trash bag holder for holding a trash bag open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage bag holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, garbage bag holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,861; U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,752; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,031; U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,977; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,438.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible trash bag holder. The inventive device includes a ring portion comprising a plurality of arcuate ring sections. The ring portion is adapted for receiving a trash bag through it. A plurality of generally T-shaped T-fittings couple the ring sections together. A plurality of legs are pivotally coupled to the T-fittings and downwardly extend therefrom for supporting the ring portion in a spaced apart relationship from a ground surface.
In these respects, the collapsible trash bag holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a trash bag open.